


A Teaching Experience

by Dragoneisha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Buckets, Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Pailing, Sexual Content, Spanking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneisha/pseuds/Dragoneisha
Summary: Porrim teaches Kanaya how to be the best troll she can be. A strong, powerful woman with a... very steady hand.





	A Teaching Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).



> "Finding herself in need of training in the arts of domination, after being asked by a few lovers to take the metaphorical reigns in a BDSM encounter, Kanaya asks Porrim to help coax her. Unexpectedly, Porrim puts herself forward as the doll for a live demonstration, verbally coaxing Kanaya through tying her up and giving the perfect spanking-- something that Porrim herself enjoys quite a lot."
> 
> yeah like i could resist this lol

“You asked for me to help you,” sighs Porrim, sitting up a little to adjust her position. It’s hard to get comfortable on her belly like this, especially with her forearms bound in pretty black silk. “I can’t see a better way to help than to give you the working experience you need.”

She’s right, and she knows she’s right, so when Kanaya continues to hesitate, still flushed and nervous, Porrim _almost_ rolls her eyes. Kanaya has never had problems with being very unsure of herself - this is just new, and they both know she can handle it. So Porrim relaxes again, lounging over her legs, and asks, “Well?”

“It - it’s new,” Kanaya admits, in a low, shallow breath. She keeps her head remarkably well. Good, thinks Porrim, even as she can tell Kanaya thinks the opposite. Sweet girl, she is.

Sweet, with a good, _good_ sharpness to her. She’ll make a great domme, if Porrim can coax her into it.

“I know it is, hon. That’s why I’ve got you in our little training session.” Her voice is soft, encouraging. It can become harsh in an instant, but anger isn’t what Kanaya needs to push her on. Gentle encouragement will make her into the woman Porrim knows she can be. Snapping may make her fiery, but fiery isn’t going to lead to her _learning_ anything, and that’s what this is. A teaching experience.

“You make it sound like it’s some kind of spar,” Kanaya murmurs, her hand ghosting over the curve of Porrim’s slender back. The soft glow she casts silvers Porrim in a familiar way. Almost brings her back to her younger days, when she glowed as much as Kanaya does. It’s cute. Familiar. Porrim looks over her shoulders.

“Isn’t it just. It’s no spar, but you _should_ land a hit or two, if you’re doing it right.” The smirk in Porrim’s voice contrasts so nicely with the little breath Kanaya gives. She’s into this, Porrim knows. She just doesn’t know how to get started.

The careful fingers Kanaya has been tracing her shoulder with trail down the lumbar curve, hesitating where the slit in her dress starts, and then the palm rests against Porrim’s ass, almost hoverhanding. Porrim can barely feel it through the fabric.

That won’t do.

“ _Kanaya_ ,” Porrim says, shifting her ass up to press into that hesitant hand, “there’s nothing to be afraid of. It doesn’t _bite_ \- quite the wrong end for that, which you should know.” 

She gets the reaction she wanted. Kanaya cups Porrim’s ass hard enough to dimple the skin, and finally, some firmness. Porrim watches those painted lips part, and she can see the interest in Kanaya’s eyes. It’s not looking into a mirror, not by any stretch, but there’s a familiar quirk to her brow, and they both have an intensity, coming from their shared genetic profile. If only _genetic profile_ was what Porrim wanted to share, instead of _genetic material_ and _a good bit of knowledge on how to spank a troll until they’re a gibbering mess_ , but, you know, it’s a good start.

“I understand that. Should I pull your dress up?” Kanaya fingers said dress, a clawtip tracing the delineation of black and jade. “It’s such a nice fabric, we should make sure it isn’t ruined.”

Porrim cocks her head a little to the side. “A palm-to-skin strike is much more fun, for the record,” she offers, and shifts her hips just so, so her weight moves side to side, shaking her ass. “If you’re going for a more matronly tone, you can lean into that - keeping tidy, punishing for misbehavior. Something tells me your Rose won’t mind that at all.” The smirk she offers would be fanged even if she wasn’t a rainbow drinker.

The sharp smack to her ass surprises Porrim, but the gasp she lets out, she can predict down to the tone. 

Kanaya looks briefly surprised, but schools her face into a quiet serenity even as Porrim watches. Doesn’t fool her for a second, though. She can see the mischief in the quirk of Kanaya’s brow. “See,” hums Kanaya, pulling the back of Porrim’s dress up to bare her ass (which is not stinging nearly enough for how much time they’ve had together), “I think I’ve a handle on this.”

“That’s exactly what I was saying,” Porrim advises, shifting her crossed forearms on the sheets. Her weight pushes her shoulders up a bit, but she makes it look good. She always does. “Punishment, or reward. If you aren’t really into the caretaker kink stuff, that’s no problem -”

“Hush,” says Kanaya, whose hand is resting on Porrim’s ass again, soothing the sting. “Let me do this. I know I can.”

The pride Porrim feels in that moment almost drowns out the excitement of expectation. She faces fully forward again, rocking her hips back against Kanaya’s hand. “I do too,” she almost purrs, fingers curling loosely in the sheets. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

Kanaya’s hand brings a delightful sting when she spanks her again, and Porrim clears her throat, murmurs, helpfully, “Harder, Kanaya. But not hard enough it’ll rock me, draw your hand back quick if you want to let the air soothe it, it’ll heighten -”

Another harsh smack, and Porrim nearly does rock against Kanaya’s leg, for an entirely different reason. She’s wet, and her bulge is starting to peek from its sheath.

“How’s that?” asks Kanaya, in the way that means she knows exactly how that was.

“Very good,” Porrim breathes. She arches to offer herself again. “But you can do better, can’t you?”

Kanaya can. The next hit ends with her hand still cupping the swell of Porrim’s ass, skin heated as deep jade marks raise. Porrim can feel Kanaya trace them with one claw, feeling the ridge between smooth grey flesh and darkening green, the difference in temperature, and her little sigh is almost shaky. Kanaya says something, but Porrim doesn’t quite hear it, her ears folded back into her hair. Maybe she should have put it up…

The next few come quickly, lighter, perhaps, but no less effective. Porrim can hardly recover from one before the next comes, and it draws a pained little groan from her, graspers curled tight in the sheets. Kanaya has a gift for this. (Of course, she’s more than willing to pin at least a _little_ of this on the competence of her teacher.) Kanaya lets her hand rest again, smooth palm rubbing soft circles over one asscheek to soothe the sting. Porrim lets her head drop, forehead pressed to her forearms. Just like she’d told her. Good girl, Kanaya is.

“Hhhah,” breathes Porrim, and then, “You’re getting it, now. Good job.”

Kanaya grabs a nice handful of her ass, and murmurs to her, almost gentle, “You’re ruining your dress. Like I told you not to, Porrim.”

When did her bulge unsheath? She can’t even remember. Composure is a bit hard to keep when someone’s bent over a pretty girl’s knee, you know. Porrim almost swears under her breath. “Ah. yes, I suppose I am.”

“I think I’ll have to punish you for that.”

Porrim lifts her head again. “Best not to go with “think”. Being more certain of yourself is a lot more appealing most of the time. You’re giving yourself away as a beginner.”

“Tell me how to fix it?” Kanaya asks, almost hopeful. How quickly they can set aside character to teach.

“You’re focusing too much on my ass. Now, make no mistake - that’s choice. But if you go for the top of the thighs, it’s just a lot more sensitive. More fun.”

Kanaya purses her lips, and Porrim shifts in her binds as Kanaya takes a handful of her tender ass and pulls it up to expose her thighs. Porrim can see the gears turning. She lowers her front a little, her chest brushing Kanaya’s knee, but keeps still otherwise. It’ll be better for Kanaya to decide for herself. “That’s it,” she confirms anyway.

Kanaya nods, and reaches, oh so kindly, to brush a lock of Porrim’s hair out of her face. Sweet of her, Porrim thinks, before a harsh slap across both aching thighs blanks her mind and makes her almost whimper. Tears prick at her eyes, but she blinks them back. Kanaya’s good… but not _that_ good.

Not yet.

The next hit, she can tell, greens the sensitive skin between thigh and ass. She can almost feel the individual fingers tingling still against her skin. Kanaya’s thighs are tense underneath her, and Porrim knows her focus is on _her_ \- on the jade-touched swell of her ass, the way her thighs jiggle just a bit with the strikes. The next one makes Porrim sigh out, arms straining against her pretty silk bonds. She’s going to be bruised on every limb at this rate.

When Kanaya’s hand spans the more sensitive inner thighs, Porrim can’t keep herself from dripping prematerial. Her nook _aches_ \- oh wait, she should just. “Under no conditions are you to hit my nook,” she warns, and Kanaya’s hum of acknowledgement at least lets her relax a little. “But, you know, you can go a little faster. Don’t give me so much time to recover - it usually can go just one after another, so it gets to be overwhelming to some.” Not her.

The sheer delight, mingling with pain and shame and excitement, that she feels when Kanaya takes her advice… it’s lovely. Porrim squeezes her eyes shut, head dropping as she feels the punishing smack of Kanaya’s hand, and then again, and again, and again. She loses track of how long Kanaya spanks her ass and thighs, but she’s wet, dripping, almost, and the material sliding down her inner thigh only works to cool the jade-touched skin. 

The next spank sends a few droplets of her material forward, speckles her dress. Unfortunate.

She so does not care.

“Ohhh, thank you,” Porrim half-gasps, half-laughs, eyes falling shut. “That was _very_ good, Kanaya. You should be proud of yourself.” Porrim sure was. 

Kanaya’s response was to slip two fingers down and brush them over the folds of Porrim’s nook. Honestly, just unfair. Porrim has to actively stop herself from biting into her lower lip as Kanaya explores her lower lips.

Porrim shifts where she lays over Kanaya’s lap, and she can feel something wriggling underneath her. Well, damn. Looks like they’re both making a mess. “Hello there,” she hums, petering off into a near-hysterical fit of snickers. Hey, she’s going through a lot at the moment, let her be. (It’s, admittedly, pretty great.)

“I don’t know if you deserve that yet,” Kanaya snarks - a mirror of their earlier conversation, when Porrim demonstrated such a phrase. Before she’d been bent over Kanaya’s knee (of her own free will of course) and punished for being such a naughty girl.

Yeah. Teaching experience. 

“I think you’ve earned it,” Porrim chuckles, rocking back against Kanaya’s hand. The fingers slide over the opening to her nook, and she nearly shivers. What a strange, delightful sensation. Her slender bulge curls around to try and tangle Kanaya’s fingers, but when she tries to sit up, Porrim feels the other hand between her shoulderblades. She pauses, for a moment, and tests it, but Kanaya holds firm. Pushes her down a little, even. “... Oh?”

“I’ll be taking care of this part, and you’d best remember that,” Kanaya scolds. A pause, and she leans a little, to see how Porrim reacted.

Porrim just chuckles and gives her a thumbs-up. So considerate. Definitely more a caring domme than a power one. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kanaya sniffs, and Porrim can almost hear her grin as she delivers a spank Porrim didn’t expect. She’s pretty sure her bulge is actually leaking prematerial, now - she knows her nook has been for an embarrassingly long time. Would be very nice to have something in that. She cants her hips up to try and urge Kanaya along.

Porrim gets what she wants. Kanaya’s hands curl over her hips, move her to her elbows and knees instead, ass in the air. The flap of her dress brushes her arm as it slips off her back, but as long as it’s not over her ass, Porrim can’t be bothered to give a _flying_ fuck about where it hangs. Damn thing needs to be dry-cleaned. She can just add in a spot of ironing, it needs to be done anyway.

You know what’s hotter than ironing? The last, final slap Kanaya delivers across Porrim’s stinging ass, and Porrim chokes out a strangled little moan, claws digging into the mattress. Not enough to rip it, but _damn_ is it close. Those pretty, feminine hands can sure deliver a hit.

Porrim glances over her shoulder as she hears Kanaya take up a position behind her, but the feeling more than the sight is what draws a real, breathy moan from her lips. Kanaya’s slick bulge slides over her ass, spreading prematerial over the heated skin. It’s soothing, relaxing, even. Porrim almost melts, eyelids fluttering. She’d forgotten how _good_ that feels - and Kanaya doesn’t let her relish it.

Her bulge finds Porrim’s nook, and it sinks in deep, giving no quarter. Thankfully, Porrim didn’t want any in the first place.

“ _That’s_ it - there we - go. Come on, hon, there we go. You’ve punished me, and you’ve learned _so_ well, let’s finish with a little extracurricular.”

The snort Kanaya tries to stifle almost sends Porrim into a gigglefit, but she holds back most of it. Just a few chuckles. Really.

Kanaya doesn’t lean over her much, but her voice is still just as enticing as if it was spoken right into her ear. Smooth as molasses, far from saccharine. “If this is your idea of teaching, I have wonder what your schoolfeeding was like.”

“This is just a - hh- little hands-on work, Kanaya. Now, if you want to know about schoolfeeder kinks, that’s a completely different curriculum…”

“Maybe next time.” And Kanaya’s bulge thrashes inside Porrim, to the point she finds that sweet little spot deep in her nook, and Porrim can’t help but vocalize her enjoyment. Kanaya’s voice harmonizes so sweetly with hers, too. They may as well be a duo. Again, not quite a mirror, but close enough to be _nice_ to hear.

Porrim bows her head, and at the new angle, the tips of her horns catch in the sheets. The hook catches the mattress itself, snarls up in the way only an unfortunate asymmetrical troll horn can, and Porrim has to keep her head there as Kanaya’s bulge fucks her in all the right ways.

She groans, her own bulge tying itself in knots where it hangs between her legs. Porrim is hyperaware of Kanaya’s thighs and hips pressing to her heated flesh, the sensitive skin feeling every twitch, the way Kanaya tenses behind her when Porrim’s nook twitches around the bulge stuffing her full. 

“Remember,” Porrim pants, rocking back a little to take Kanaya even deeper, “your sub will be distracted. You’re in charge of bucket duty, as the - the domme. Very important.”

Kanaya tries to respond, but her voice just gets high and breathy, soft little moans and clicks instead of words. They communicate enough understanding for Porrim to let the matter go. She focuses instead on that _lovely_ curl of Kanaya’s bulge inside her, lighting up her nerves all at once.

“Oh,” gasps Kanaya, and then, as Porrim clenches down on her bulge, “oh!”

Porrim’s eyes are closed. She has no way to predict what Kanaya’s doing, but she can feel a shift, something cool and metal and heavenly between her aching thighs, and then Kanaay’s pretty fingers are around her bulge and she’s gone. She comes, and she can’t even hear the splattering of material in the bucket over the gasps of Kanaya and herself. Porrim’s nook spasms around her sweet little student’s writhing bulge.

Kanaya is nice enough to pull out before coming herself.

Porrim, her voice easing to a low groan, squeezes her thighs around the bucket. “One more important part,” she sighs in the vague direction of where Kanaya might be.

“Mmmn,” says Kanaya, eloquently. “What would that be?”

Porrim can’t help but smile. “Aftercare,” she tells Kanaya, sitting back to offer her arms so Kanaya can undo the binds. “... and draw me a bath, won’t you?”


End file.
